. The goal of this Phase I proposal is to develop a radioactive stent, which will have advanced bioengineering and nuclear chemistry characteristics allowing for improved clinical, and safety features over current systems. The system will be cost-effective, user-friendly, and minimize radiation health hazards while maintaining clinical efficacy. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE